AMNÈSIE
by Petit Rouge Cerise
Summary: “As we die Both you and I , With my head in my hands I sit and cry” Ace , Recuerdas? Esos momentos a mi lado, esas risas que compartiamos? “Dont speak I know what you’re thinking, and I dont need your reasons, Dont tell me cause it hurts” Ace... no me recuerdas, verdad? Me olvidaste, pero... Se que no fue tu culpa, o al menos eso quiero pensar. Pareja principal :[Acelu] Songfic
1. Explicación

Bueno , antes que nada quiero decir bienvenido a la historia! Amnèsie ha sido un .."proyecto" si se le puede llamar así que tengo en mente desde hace un tiempo, me encanta el Acelu, por lo que es la pareja principal. 

Les pido me tengan paciencia, originalmente la historia no sería publicada hasta que estuviera terminada, pero ... tal vez eso le quita la emoción al asunto, aunque se sientan mal! Actualmente tengo 9 capítulos hechos... no sé cuántos capítulos serán peero ya tengo todo planeado ;v 

Esta historia también va a ser publicada en Wattpad, así que no se preocupen! No es plagio! 

Espero les guste la historia tanto como a mi , no soy mucho de poner avisos en los capítulos , pero de ser necesario o algo así pondre uno.

**Espero lo disfruten!**


	2. I

Esa tarde de lluvia fue la que dio inicio a todo. Los rayos no paraban de caer y el viento se volvía más violento conforme pasaba el tiempo. Bajo un árbol de gran copa se encontraba sentado un peli negro de 5 años con una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo y el cabello empapado gracias a la lluvia, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que por poco no nota el sonido de pasos acercándose y unos cuantos jadeos.

-LUFFY! Ahí estas! Te he estado buscando por todas partes cabeza hueca!.- justo al lado del pequeño se encontraba otro peli negro de 6 años con el cabello un poco más largo y con sus pómulos y nariz llenos de pecas.-enserio luffy, que voy a hacer contigo? No te puedes ir sin avisar.

\- Ace... tu.. no me quieres?.- pregunto a la ves que se le rompía la voz y agachaba la cabeza hasta apoyarla en sus rodillas.

-Eh?! Luffy no digas tonterías claro que te quiero!

\- pero.. hace un rato le has dado un lindo anillo a esa niña rubia.- levantó la cabeza con los ojos cristalizados.- dijiste que era tu mayor tesoro y que se lo darías a alguien especial..ace yo no soy alguien especial para ti?

Ace realmente se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, pero solo atinó a reír con fuerza ante las ocurrencias de el menor. Nunca cambiaría a luffy por nada y se lo haría saber. luffy al escuchar su infantil risa intento pararse pero antes de lograr irse ace lo jalo de la muñeca y lo abrazo.

\- Claro que eres alguien importante para mí luffy. El anillo de hace rato no se lo he dado a mi persona especial. Mira.- de su bolsa del pantalón había sacado un pequeño anillo de oro junto con un lindo rubí adornándolo, era algo sencillo y elegante.- este anillo era de mi abuela, fue su anillo de compromiso. Por eso te lo daré como promesa de que nunca te dejaré de querer lu, y así podrás ser mi esposa.

Ante tal declaración luffy se separó de ace mientras hacía un puchero.-Eh?!! Porque yo tengo que ser la esposa! Que ace sea la esposa!

\- Porque soy mayor que tú luffy

\- pero por un año! UNO

-aparte yo te di el anillo.- esa frase dio por zanjado el asunto. El menor solo se resignó y se puso el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Debía aceptar que le quedaba genial el anillo pero todo se vio interrumpido por unas cuantas palabras de ace.- lu... creo que el anillo va en la otra ma

\- Cállate portgas! Me lo pondré en la mano que quiera.

-pero así nadie sabría que

\- ace pero tu y yo lo sabemos no? Eso es suficiente para mi shishishishishi.

-luffy.- suspiró.- bien, pero más adelante lograré que lo pongas donde va

\- vamos. Rouge-san debe estarnos buscando ace.

En algún momento de toda la conversación la lluvia fue parando dejando ver el cielo que se pintaba de colores naranjas rosas y rojos. Ambos niños empezaron a caminar de la mano para regresar a casa.

En que momento se quedó dormido? No lo sabía, lo único que recordaba era a coby hablando de algo del trabajo mientras el salía de cirugía, no pudo descansar tras 12 horas de estar de pie y para colmo tenía que ir a grand line de inmediato , por lo que al subir al jet calló dormido. O al menos eso suponía. Se estiró todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió y giró para buscar a su pequeño asistente, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo ya que estaba dos asientos adelante de el.

\- OE! Coby!

-luffy-san ya despertó, Justo a tiempo acabamos de aterrizar.- le respondió con una sonrisa.- y ya que aún no puede huir le diré todo lo que esta pendiente.- a luffy se le bajaron los colores de la cara, coby solía ser un cobarde hasta cierto punto en lo que se refiere a su vida cotidiana, pero cuando se trataba de el y su trabajo la cosa cambiaba, no era malo, era insistente y molesto hasta los huesos con hacerlo cumplir. Pero lo quería ,después de todo ha estado a su lado desde que se graduó.- como creó que sabe luffy-san,hemos llegado a grand line por lo que en los próximos días tiene que ir a la cena de caridad en su nombre, firma de autógrafos, tiene una cirugía , también uno de sus amigos dijo algo de una cena en el Baratie para celebrar el nuevo proyecto y antes que todo eso tiene que hablar con su padrino, nos está esperando en la cafetería que se encuentra dentro del aeropuerto.

\- oi espera coby! Dame un respiro! A este paso moriré de cansancio. No era necesario que fuera a mi nombre, ya lo había dicho pero bueno confirma mi asistencia. La firma de autógrafos puede esperar? Siempre me termina doliendo la mano. Luego me das los detalles de la cirugía. A sanji Solo dile que estoy enterado no necesita mi confirmación cuando se trata de su comida... de que proyecto hablas coby? SHANKS! Vino a recogerme?! No espera eso no, el es muy raro aveces.

Coby enserio se divertía tanto con su jefe, era simplemente fantástico el como

Reaccionaba y contestaba las preguntas conforme se las iba diciendo, un acoplamiento de varios años daba frutos.- luffy-san usted destila vitalidad hasta por los poros, ni siquiera aparenta su edad.- dijo con una pequeña risa.-no se debería de quejar , después de todo quien se gradúa a los 15 años como el mejor alumno en medicina y es actor? Debió pensarlo mejor si quería tiempo libre.

-oh guarda silencio Coby tu sabes muy bien porque he estudiado medicina, me gusta ayudar a la gente, pero tomaré tu alago digo nadie tiene 25 y parece de 16. Shanks dijo que invitaba no?

-su padrino nunca dij..

-bien que esperamos?! Muero de hambre.

Luffy salió corriendo del avión para encontrarse con su padrino en la cafetería, no era broma cuando decía que moría de hambre.Por otro lado, shanks se encontraba esperando a luffy en una mesa alejada del resto y preparaba su cartera ya que aunque nunca dijo que lo invitaría a comer siempre se salía con la suya. Por la puerta iba entrando luffy mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró y salto rodeándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-SHANKS!! No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado! Tienes una agenda muy apretada! Ni siquiera me haces un espacio!

-Luffy! Yo también tenía ganas de verte! ...oe? Que traes puesto?.- luffy venía con un traje negro y la camisa no era de vestir si no la filipina azul obscuro de su uniforme y junto con su inseparable sombrero de paja y su cofia quirúrgica favorita, era azul simulando las olas del mar y tenía varios barcos piratas,

Tal parecía que luffy no tuvo tiempo ni de descansar para llegar a grand line.-luffy no me digas que has venido directo sin tomar un descanso.

-eh? Por supuesto que no , de cualquier forma no es muy importante.- se encogió de hombros.- ya después dormiré lo necesario.

-Idiota! Se supone eres doctor! Y no te preocupas por tu salud?!.- lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Shanks iba a seguir regañando a su estúpido ahijado,pero la mesera interrumpió y en su descuido luffy pidió la carta entera 2 veces. No tenia remedio. Así que solo continúo con lo planeado para darle la noticia.

-Luffy

\- hmm?.- volteó a verlo con la boca llena.

\- supongo que sabes algo de un nuevo proyecto.- luffy solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo.- bueno , recuerdas la vez en que me comentaste tu idea de hacer aquella serie?

Lo platiqué con dos directores y aceptaron empezamos en un mes.

-en un mes? Es muy poco tiempo no crees? Digo tienes que buscar todo el casting.

\- Todo ya está listo conoces a la mayoría de los actores y la idea principal se queda pero creo que deberías saber que los directores...-por la cara seria que shanks había puesto luffy supo que nada bueno saldría de esta plática.. o al menos nada bueno para el.-son Monkey.D. Dragón y Gol.D.Roger...

Ante esa declaración luffy quedo de piedra,su padre conocido por siempre dar un giro inesperado en cualquier proyecto que dirija siempre quiso que fuera director de cine, nunca le informó que estudió medicina y que era un niño genio por graduarse muchísimo antes... pero... por otro lado estaba Gol.D.Roger, su ídolo, empezando como un extra cualquiera, abriéndose paso en el mundo de la farándula y logrando ser el mejor director de cine que se ha conocido. Ambas mentes en una serie daba como resultado algo que ni el se podría imaginar.

\- Ajaja Dragón va a estar tan enojado cuando se entere shishishishi, pero.. SHANKS ES ENSERIO!!??? GOL.D.ROGER SE OFRECIÓ PARA AYUDARME EN MI PROYECTO NO PUEDO CRÉELO!

\- luffy... sabes lo que significa?

-claro que lo se! Trabajaré con mi ídolo!

-lu.. él también va a estar ahí, no al principio de el proyecto , pero ten por seguro que esos dos planean un papel significativo para él.

El mundo de luffy se rompió en mil pedazos, habían pasado diez años desde que hablo con el directamente, diez años y la herida seguía sin sanar, aún le dolía, no estaba preparado para enfrentar la cruel realidad que conllevaba encontrarlo de nuevo.


	3. II

4 meses habían pasado desde que se enteró de todo, la serie se volvió una obra con mucha fama, el primer mes se enteró que la mayor parte de todos sus conocidos trabajaría en el proyecto sin importar que fueran actores o no, el nombre que desde un inicio escogió para la serie le encanto a roger, por otro lado dragón hubiera preferido otro nombre, pero como gente civilizada se puso a votación, quedando así que la serie se llamaría One Piece.

Pero regresando al tema principal, el primer mes para empezar a trabajar terminó con sus pendientes quedando totalmente libre por los meses restantes, se encontró con que sus mejores amigos estarían trabajando a su lado como sus nakamas en la serie, zoro era dueño de una cadena de dojos enorme , Nami no era nada más ni nada menos que una famosa modelo con una carrera en administración de empresas, Sanji era también modelo pero en sus ratos libres trabajaba junto a su padre en el Baratie, uno de los mejores restaurantes de Grand Line, Ussop se encontraba terminando la carrera en diseño gráfico y el mercadotecnia, Franky tenía su agencia de autos y botes ,Robin era maestra de arqueología en la universidad de Grand line, Brook tendría un descanso en su carrera de músico y luego estaba chopper, el era uno e los mejores cirujanos plásticos en el país, el si era un niño prodigio, ambos eran compañeros de trabajo y estudiaron juntos, la única diferencia es que el se inclino mas por las neurociencias.

en ese momento iban en el arco de arabasta, enserio que quería retrasarlo lo más posible, aún no estaba listo, pero el bendito arco llego mucho antes de lo esperado junto con el "maravilloso" encuentro de su pasado. Lo intentó aplazar muchas veces, pero no dió resultado.

Así que un lunes al principio de la semana Roger se encontraba más sonriente de lo normal, lo cual no significa nada bueno para el... otra vez. Normalmente se quedaba a ver el avance de los episodios cuando no salía en ellos pero lo terminaban corriendo por no saber mentir ni guardar secretos. Y roger le dijo que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera lo cual no le dió buena espina. Toda esa semana afortunadamente tuvo trabajo que terminó hasta el jueves por la noche... pero no se salvó de lo que le esperaba el viernes.

El viernes por la mañana se despertó relativamente temprano por las insistentes llamadas de coby diciendo algo de que debería ir al estudio porque tenía que regresar a grabar y algo de un anuncio importante. Así que se metió a bañar y al salir se puso su sombrero de paja unos jeans y una playera negra de manga corta, miro su mano derecha y ahí seguía como todos los días ese anillo.

Normalmente no acostumbra manejar al estudio pero esta vez iba tarde y necesitaba un cafe y desayunar.

Al llegar al estudio todos estaban reunidos en bolita, solo alcanzó a ver la cara de preocupación de shanks y de zoro antes de ser jalado por un roger mientras que Dragon suspiraba.

-LUFFY TARDASTE MUCHO! Te dije que hoy era importante que llegaras temprano!

\- ehh! Lo siento lo siento pero ayer tuve mucho trabajo solo pude dormir como 6 horas.

\- Roger no tiene caso reclamarle a mi hijo , mejor empecemos de una vez que si no nos retrasaremos y no quiero escucharlo quejarse.

-Bien bien , luffy te presento a Portgas. D. Ace mi hijo, y tomara el papel de tu hermano en la serie.- luffy definitivamente mataría a Roger, pero no lo hizo por algunas cuestiones , entre ellas el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Pero ahí estaba su tormento. Portgas.D.Ace un peli negro alto lleno de pecas que parecían constelaciones. Con una sonrisa amable mientras le extendía la mano. Luffy solo asintió y tomo la mano que le extendían

\- es un placer conocerte luffy-san espero nos llevemos bien.

-luffy, solo dime luffy todo mundo me dice así Portgas-san.- dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, una sonrisa que solo ocultaba un gran dolor.- bueno creo que deberíamos empezar a grabar así saldré temprano para comer shishishi.

Y fue así como durante 4 meses había convivido con portgas.

Luffy lo trataba como a cualquier persona en el set , o eso parecía. Ace se había dado cuenta que era al único que lo llamaba por su apellido y con respeto, a todos los demás les decía por su nombre, o mínimo un apodo pero aún así había algo todavía más que le inquietaba—Luffy y el se habían vuelto buenos amigos sabía algunas cosas de el mientras que el monito parecía saberlo todo aunque muchas veces se hacía el tonto o decía que era intuición—siempre que salían a algún lugar y preguntaba por su anillo parecía que el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía, y siempre evadía el tema.

Pero el universo le sonrió. Y al fin lo descubriría, ese fin de semana la cadena de televisión corrida tendría a 3 actores para hacerles una serie de preguntas a cada uno ya sean personales o de la serie, tenían que contestar con total sinceridad, estas preguntas no podrían involucrar sucesos del futuro de la serie.

Ace, luffy y zoro se encontraron a la entrada de la televisora a la hora acordada para empezar a grabar.

-Luffy!, pensé que no llegarías, zoro ha llegado antes que tu y eso es para preocuparse.- comentó riendo al final. Mientras que zoro sólo volteaba a otro lado para disimular su fuerte sonrojo.-

\- tch cállate pecas! De cualquier manera deberíamos entrar... no hay que hacerlos esperar más de lo que ya lo han hecho.

Luffy solo empezó a reír mientras los tres se dirigían hasta donde sería la entrevista , una vez en el lugar les presentaron a los que los entrevistarían, la señorita Rebecca una joven de cabello rosa y sonrisa amable y el siempre entusiasta comentarista Gyats. Les indicaron dónde sentarse y que irían alternando las preguntas.

Las luces se encendieron iluminando bien la zona de grabación. Y la entrevista dió inició

-Muy Buenas noches Grand line! Mi nombre es Rebecca y mi compañero es Gyats.- dijo la peli rosa señalando con un ademan a su amigo robusto.

-Gracias Rebecca, GRAND LINE ESTÁN LISTOOS!? , el día de hoy como prometimos tenemos a tres estrellas súper reconocidas y que son mis ídolos, nos encontramos con algunos actores de mi serie favorita y si, estoy hablando de ONE PIECE!.

\- tranquilo Gyats, bueno esta vez nos acompañan

Roronoa Zoro, Portgas.D.Ace y nuestro querido Y carismático Monkey.D.Luffy-san!.- las cámaras apuntaron a los tres mencionados mientras sonreían hacía la cámara.- bien el día de hoy la entrevista será como un juego, los chicos no podrán mentir y pueden ser preguntas personales o de la serie, todo esta bien mientras no se devele nada del futuro de la serie, al corte comercial tendrán tiempo para mandar solo. 3 preguntas del público y las más mencionadas son con las que cerraremos el programa.

\- BIEEN YO EMPIEZO! .- gritó entusiasmado gyats, realmente adoraba a luffy era su ídolo, pero empezaría con roronoa dejando lo mejor para el final.- zoro-san , creo que esto es algo que a todos nos intriga y es como le hacen para grabar los capítulos tan rápido?!

Zoro se pensó un poco la respuesta. Y Gyats tenía razón, llegaban a grabar alrededor de 5 capítulos en un mismo día lo cual hasta a el le espantaba.- mmh los capítulos no son muy largos lo cual ayuda y tiene mucho que ver en esto, también son dos equipos, mientras que el equipo de roger se encarga de grabar e iluminar el set, con dragon entran las ediciones de audio, banda sonora efectos especiales etc... pero realmente el personaje se adapta a nosotros, no es necesario actuar porque realmente así es nuestra personalidad.

-entonces zoro-san está dándonos a entender que los personajes son, ustedes...pero en vez de una época actual es cuando había piratas en este mundo...?.- la peli rosa lo meditó un poco.- wow! Monkey-san y gol.d.- san se lo pensaron bastante.

\- ajaja rebecca-san en eso estas un poco equivocada, tengo entendido que la persona de esta idea millonaria fue luffy.- ace había interrumpido el diálogo entre zoro rebecca y gyats.- pero no se como surgió la idea.

Todos voltearon a ver a luffy, las cámaras hicieron un pequeño acercamiento esperando la respuesta del menor del grupo.

-OH! Si, la idea surgió hace... bastante tiempo, y siempre quise ser un pirata entonces la idea surgió y la

Desarrolle por mucho tiempo, de hecho ... algunos sucesos de la serie estan basados en mi vida , y los personajes en mis amigos, por eso es que el desarrollo de la serie va viento en popa shishishi.

-ESO ES SORPRENDENTE! Lo que esperaba de luffy!

\- bueno me toca preguntar y esta pregunta va para los tres, cuantos años tienen? , nadie sabe la edad real de ninguno de los actores de esta serie! Entonces queremos saber! Pero las edades que más intriga causan son la de portgas-san y luffy-san. Gyats se encargo de hacer una pequeña encuesta con respecto a sus edades , la mayoría piensa que zoro-san tiene 26, ace-san 22 y luffy-san 17 a lo mucho 18.

Los tres mencionados solo se pudieron reír un poco , zoro por lo jovenes que decían eran luffy y ace, a ace le causaba curiosidad, sabe que no tiene 17 tal vez 19 pero nunca se lo ha preguntado, y luffy se reía porque nunca aparentará su edad. El primero en contestar fue Zoro, seguido de ace.

\- tengo 26.- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- pues yo también tengo 26 rebecca-san...

Eso a todos los dejo mudos, ace se veía muy joven, y Gyats solo volteo a ver a luffy que estaba ansioso por decir su edad, ya quería ver sus caras!

\- OH YO YO! Shishishi yo tengo 25!.- y luffy no pudo estar más feliz por sus caras, nadie le creía , ni si quiera ace, incluso le hicieron sacar su identificación.

\- ES IMPOSIBLE QUE TENGAS 25! Luffy! ...aunque sigo siendo mayor que tu .-término con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-PERO ES SOLO UN AÑO!


	4. III

-PERO SOLO ES UN AÑO!

Aquella frase había resonado en su cabeza, se quedó pensando en donde la había escuchado antes, su hermano no pudo ser, este era más grande que ace por 3 meses entonces debía ser alguien más. Hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos de no ser porque uno estaba en una entrevista, y dos la pregunta que le hicieron a luffy realmente le interesaba.

\- Bien es su turno luffy-san, y la pregunta es... cual es su orientación sexual?.- pregunto Gyats poniendo suma atención en las facciones de luffy mientras espera su respuesta.

Y por otro lado luffy pensó que sería una pregunta más interesante, como que carne era mejor, pero no. Solo querían saber su sexualidad.-Eh? Pensé que sería algo más interesante. Incluso zoro sabe mi sexualidad, no es muy difícil de adivinar!

\- Las encuestas dicen que el 80% de los televidentes piensan que luffy-san es asexual.

-No! Es todo lo contrario rebecca.

-LUFFY-SAN ES PANSEXUAL?!! .- Zoro abrió los ojos con impresión, ace casi se ahoga con su saliva.

\- Eh? Pero que cosas dices rebecca? En todo caso sería carnesexual eso suena mejor que pan, pero no, yo soy una persona abiertamente Bisexual.- Zoro se tranquilizó porque eso fue lo que el sabía, era típico de luffy decir cosas que se malentendieran, a veces Se preguntaba como es que el también mal entendía cuando tenían una vida de conocerse

\- WOW luffy-san se lo tenía muy guardado!

-bueno creo que tendremos que hacer un corte comercial, y recuerden que tienen la posibilidad de hacer 3 preguntas y las mas votadas Son las que se mostraran en el programa.

\- Enserio ya es corte comercial ? El tiempo se ha ido volando pero bueno No se les olvide especificar para quien es la pregunta.

Los camarógrafos indicaron que ya estaban fuera del aire por lo que tanto rebecca como gyats se estiraron para poder tomar un descanso. Luffy se encontraba platicando con zoro.

\- Creo que ha sido una de las ideas más estúpidas que has tenido, y déjame decirte que ideas estúpidas has tenido bastantes.

\- Bah! Pero que dices zoro! Es una idea genial, aparte que tan complicadas o personales pueden ser? Digo solo tienen oportunidad de hacer tres preguntas... y somos tres personas.- le argumento mientras tenía una sonrisa de triunfo.

-luffy... TODA la audiencia puede votar... y entre la audiencia están los demás, quien te dice que no pueden mandar una pregunta.- y con esas palabras al menor se le bajaron los colores de la cara, si le preguntabas las cosas de frente no podía mentir, no tenía tiempo para elaborar excusas ni nada.

Por otro lado ace, estaba hablando con rebecca y Gyats acerca de la entrevista, según tenía entendido ellos también podían mandar una pregunta. Hubieran seguido platicando de no ser porque les dijeron que en 2 minutos volvían a escena.

El foco que indicaba "al aire" se prendió y siguieron la

Entrevista. Las preguntas continuaron desde la comida favorita de zoro, el nombre de la abuela de luffy, estatura de ace, entre otras cosas. Y cuando faltaban 20 minutos para que la entrevista acabara decidieron revelar las preguntas.

\- BIEN GRAND LINE ES HORA DE REVELAR LAS TRES PREGUNTAS MÁS VOTADAAAS!!

\- Las preguntas fueron enviadas por @Captain Spade ️, @HannibalBartolomeo y por la bellísima actriz @Boa_Hancock. .- luffy estuvo a punto de cantar victoria contra zoro ya que pensaba que las preguntas no eran para el .-Sus preguntas sorprendentemente son todas para luffy-san.

Y sus esperanzas se esfumaron, aunque tal vez no sería tan personales... pero conociendo a hancock y a bartolomeo le podrían hasta preguntar con que pasta se lava los dientes.

\- Bien las preguntas las diremos en el mismo orden de los nombres, y son : Luffy, que significa el anillo en tu mano derecha? Nunca te lo quitas?, luffy-sempai! Cuales son sus primeras dos relaciones más largas? Y por último Luffy, tienes pareja?.

-Wow rebecca ellos si saben que preguntar! Yo hubiera preguntado cual es su profesión... o donde vive...- a luffy le recorrió un escalofrío, si le preguntaban eso no sería capaz de mentir en vivo, no tenía tiempo de inventar algo.- bueno luffy-san podría contestar

-Si luffy deberías contestar, a todos nos causa curiosidad.- mataría a Zoro en cuanto salieran por burlársele, el ya sabía todo eso, pero tenía razón tal vez fue un poco estúpido el no poner un límite de que tan personal.

-Ajaja, puees.

-Vamos luffy! No seas tímido, tu propusiste este juego.- también mataría a portgas, estaba seguro de que el tenía algo que ver con una de las preguntas.

Pero viendo que no había cómo evitar o desviar la pregunta se resignó a contestar mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Bien, el anillo es un anillo de compromiso.- eso nadie lo vio venir.- ... es ... es una promesa, un recordatorio de aquello que pudo ser. Siempre lo llevo conmigo.

Mis relaciones más largas y estables han sido de tres y diez años...

-LUFFY ESTAS COMPROMETIDO ?!.- Zoro desvío la mirada sabiendo la respuesta, ace no Cabía en su sorpresa, la única que logró hablar fue rebecca.

-luffy-san, con quien está comprometido? Digo una relación desde los 15 no es de juego

El peli negro al darse cuenta de su suposición calló en la realidad y una silenciosa lágrima bajo de uno de sus ojos zoro solo pudo corregir a Rebecca.

\- te equivocas rebecca, luffy no ...

-zoro , yo le explico shishishi.- rió un poco melancólico aunque trato de disimular.- lo que pasa rebecca es ... que mi relación de diez años terminó cuando tenía quince, y tiempo después comencé otra relación de tres años... intentando olvidar.

Gyats no sabía eso de luffy, al parecer nadie, y solo pudo preguntar lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.- y ... lograste olvidar luffy?

Ace por alguna razón se enojó al saber que pudo olvidar una relación de diez años tan fácil, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados de raíz cuando escucho a luffy.- No, no lo logré, nunca lo lograré el fue alguien muy importante para mi y por más que lo intenté su recuerdo seguía , mi segunda relación terminó por eso , ambos entendimos que lo nuestro no era para algo amoroso, más bien algo fraternal.

\- luffy...

\- y pues respondiendo a la última pregunta, no tengo pareja pero si se diera la oportunidad de tenerla aceparía shishishishishi!

-Luffy-san realmente esconde mucho tras aquella encantadora sonrisa!.- y tratando de relajar el ambiente intento bromear un poco.- y esta diciendo que si alguien se le propusiera aceptaría?

-ajajaja que dices Gyats! Mínimo tengo que conocer a la persona y llevarme bien con ella no crees?

\- Gyats no es por deprimirte pero creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy grand line.

\- NOS VEMOS PRONTO AQUÍ EN LA CADENA CORRIDA!

El foco que anunciaba que estaban al aire se apagó, Gyats y rebecca agradecieron por la entrevista y se disculparon por si las preguntas fueron muy personales, pero los tres dijeron que no había problema alguno. Se retiraron del edificio y una vez afuera zoro se despidió.

-HEY zoro! Vamos a cenar! Muero de hambre!

\- Lo siento luffy será para la próxima, tengo un compromiso.

Luffy solo hizo una mueca de tristeza y. Cuando Zoro continuó su camino sonrió y le gritó.- Me saludas a sanji! .- solo pudo ver como zoro paraba en seco para empezar a murmurar maldiciones. Satisfecho estuvo a punto de retirarse también pero ace lo detuvo.

-LUFFY! Espera!

\- portgas , que pasa.- la mueca de ace fue notoria al escuchar que le llamaba por su apellido.

\- luffy... oye ... estás bien? Digo en la entrevista se te notaba un poco triste, jamás me imaginé eso.

-Eh... no te preocupes, ya hace mucho de eso... no tienes que estresarte. Aparte hay cosas que ni tu ni nadie saben de mi Portgas.- luffy sonrió y se dió la vuelta.- shishishi pero siempre puedes averiguarlas. Nos vemos el lunes.

-Eh? Eso fue una sugerencia? HEY LUFFY! NO HUYAS! ESPERA!.-Luffy paro de caminar y se puso su sombrero, en ningún momento volteó, no serviría de nada el ilusionarse pensando lo que podría pasar.-y si nos vemos antes? Mañana en el parque de atracciones shabondy? Podría tal vez averiguar algo de ti y tu de mi...

\- jajaja entonces te veo mañana frente al estudio a las 9:00 portgas.

Luffy siguió su camino mientras dejaba a ace atrás , desafortunadamente el peli negro mayor no vio la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba la cara de luffy


	5. IV

Sábado 7:00 a.m. y Ace ya estaba despierto. Por alguna razón que nunca hubiera pensado estaba ansioso por que llegara la hora para salir de su departamento, así que optó por irse a desayunar, meterse a bañar y decidir que se pondría ese día. Lo cual NO fue tarea fácil, nunca tenía problemas para decidir que ponerse y sorprendentemente el combinar la ropa no le era tarea difícil. Pero esa mañana no parecía ser así, saco la mitad de su ropa y calzado y seguía igual o peor que al principio! Pero como si fuera por arte de magia Un rayo de luz entro por la ventana iluminando Unos jeans negros y una playera azul marino, no era nada del otro mundo pero el atuendo le convenció así que evitando más retrasos se puso la ropa junto con su inseparable collar de cuentas rojas, en la mano izquierda se puso un reloj de correa negra con los números y las manecillas doradas, su pulsera de rayas roja con blanco y sus inseparables botas. Terminó de arreglarse Y en cuanto dieron las ocho en punto ace tomo su chamarra negra y se fue. Normalmente ocuparía el auto para ir al estudio, pero hoy iría caminando.

Aunque sentía que estaba olvidando algo y definitivamente no eran las llaves ni la cartera, lo sabía porque traía ambas cosas en la mano, pero como no se acordó decidió no tomarle mucha importancia.

Le tomaba hora y medias el llegar a pie al estudio pero el destino y el universo le dejaron llegar 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada, por lo que fue a comprar 2 cafés uno para el y otro para luffy junto con un bagel ya que con lo que llevaba de conocerlo aunque hubiera desayunado seguiría con un poco de hambre.

Pagó las cosas y cuando salió de la tienda divisó a luffy, este traía unos jeans parecidos a los suyos, unos converse negros y una playera roja de manga corta junto con un pequeño brazalete de calavera y su inseparable sombrero de paja. Como lo vió buscarlo con la mirada decidió gritarle mientras agitaba su mano.

-Luffy hola!

-portgas! Hola, esperaste mucho?

\- No realmente solo lo suficiente para comprarte esto.- le enseño su café junto con la bolsita de papel que traía el bagel dentro.- toma, conociéndote tienes sueño y hambre.

Y aunque ace tenía razón y tenía un poco de sueño no era por que no se parara temprano, al contrario por más que lo intento el pequeño peli negro no pudo pegar el

Ojo por más de una hora seguida debido a los nervios.-shishishi gracias ac... portgas, vamos! Shabondy no queda lejos de el estudio así que iremos caminando.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo entre pláticas triviales de lo que ambos hicieron al llegarme a casa el día de ayer o el

Como luffy no pudo dormir bien, claro que este último se inventó una excusa de un maratón de una de sus series favoritas y ace le creyó. En algún momento el café de ambos y el bagel de luffy pasaron a mejor vida.

Una vez frente al parque de atracciones hicieron una carrera a la puerta , quedaron en empate y fueron por sus boletos para entrar.

\- Bien portgas a que quieres subirte primero?

\- eh? Seguro? No quieres decidir tu primero?yo te invite.- luffy negó, realmente no importaba la atracción mientras estuvieran a gusto.- pues creo que entonces vamos a los carros chocones

-Genial!, por cierto pecas... como te he dejado escoger el primer juego tu pagas la comida shishishi.- y así el monito salió corriendo en dirección de los carritos chocones.

-LUFFY TRAMPOSO! HEY NO HUYAS,VUELVE!

En cada atracción las risas no hicieron falta, en los carros chocones ambos estuvieron a punto de volarle un diente a alguien, siguieron con las tazas locas donde a ace casi se le sale el estómago causándole una risa enorme a el monito .las siguientes dos atracciones las escogió luffy que fueron los go karts donde ace descubrió el talento nato de luffy para manejar igual que un profesional, pero como ambos se emocionaron de más los vetaron de esa atracción y la torre shabondy donde te suben unos 15-20 metros -ace no estaba muy seguro- y podías ver por segundos todo shabondy... hasta que de la nada te dejaban caer,SIP, en definitiva ahí si se le salió el alma, según luffy era uno de sus juegos preferidos ,el 3er lugar para ser exactos. Siguieron con su recorrido donde pasaron por las 5 de las 10 montañas rusas diferentes que ofrecía el parque, la primera fueron 120 segundos de subidas y bajadas infernales... porque si, la atracción empezaba con una caída de 50 metros que no le quedaron ganas de repetir, después venía otra más leve, solo que esta estaba bajo tierra y a oscuras, una con vueltas de 365 grados con solo un agarre en las piernas, y dos donde las vueltas eran de 365 grado ... y tu asiento también daba este tipo de vueltas. Se subieron a dos atracciones de agua donde salieron escurriendo.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que llego la hora de la comida, hora donde su cartera se quedo sin un solo centavo y estaba seguro que si no hubiera sido por los juegos de azar que vio luffy tendría que haber empeñado su reloj y vendido uno de sus riñones. Pero volviendo al tema, en cada juego fue una competencia por ver quien ganaba más premios pero al ver que jamás acabarían decidieron dejarlo en empate.

El tiempo iba pasando y dieron las 6 de la tarde.

\- oye pecas...

\- hmm

\- Ya casi se esconde el sol...- comentó mientras veía al cielo.- vamos a una última atracción.

\- estás seguro? No traemos coche...

-Vamos portgas , no seas amargado, he dejado mi atracción favorita Para el final.- y así ambos se dirigieron a la mejor atracción según palabras de luffy, la rueda de la fortuna, se encontraba justo en el centro del parque dando una vista espectacular, de color blanca y con unos cristales enormes para apreciar el paisaje que ofrecía el parque, en especial de noche.

Esperaron unos 5 minutos para poder subir, y una vez adentro luffy esperó a estar en la cima para hablar.

\- te propongo algo

\- y que sería ese algo luffy?

Luffy sonrió por el notorio interés en las palabras de ace.- puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta en el tiempo que dure el juego, son tres vueltas y en cada vuelta te dejan 5 minutos hasta aquí arriba. Obviamente esto también aplica para ti, yo puedo hacer cualquier pregunta.

\- jaja suena interesante, pero que me garantiza que dirás la verdad?

\- no tengo motivos para mentir pecas.

\- un país que te guste mucho?

\- Jajajaja vamos portgas, te estoy diciendo que responderé lo que sea y quieres saber mis lugares para vacacionar? Me gusta la isla gyojin ... es hermosa.- sonrió y fue su turno de preguntar.- porque actúas?

La pregunta descolocó un poco a ace , nadie nunca se lo pregunto, solo aceptaron que en eso quería trabajar.- pues, em poder dar vida a los personajes de historias inigualables me fascina, el poder ser alguien más, el transmitir un mensaje dia a dia mientras uno actúa y el escaparse por momentos de esta realidad no tiene precio.

\- shishishi que lindo.te toca preguntar

-pues en ese caso... mi siguiente pregunta es, porque no me llamas por mi nombre? A todo mundo le dices por su nombre y hasta esta tarde me diste un apodo.

Disculpa si sueno un poco grosero pero te agradecería que no me hablaras de manera tan confiada.

La voz resonó, mandando a luffy tiempo atrás pero pasados 5 segundos respondió.-me gusta tu apellido.- volteó a otro lado

-NO eso no vale luffy!

\- eh? Pero he dicho la verdad..

\- idiota, solo has dicho una parte de la verdad.

-shishishi, tienes hermanos

\- tengo uno, es mayor que yo por 3 meses, ese rubio oxigenado no me ha hablado en casi 4 meses, cuando lo vea lo golpearé.

\- tal vez no ha tenido tiempo, deberá tener sus razones, tal vez es un agente del gobierno y no quiere involucrarte shishishi.

Una vuelta había pasado, le quedaban 10 minutos de preguntas y respuestas , así que debía preguntar aquello que le causaba curiosidad.-quien fue tu pareja de tres años?

-Un cirujano cardio torácico

\- Estas evadiendo la pregunta.- lo miró expectante, pero al ver que Luffy no proseguiría para decir el nombre continuó hablando.-los cirujanos están locos, pero uno cardio torácico debe estar demente

-Hey!

\- es un cirujano loco, la mayoría de los cirujanos están locos, según un estudio tienen tendencias psicópatas

\- NO ME OFENDAS PORTGAS! .- grito con un puchero.- no todos los cirujanos estamos locos, depende de en que te especialices para que te llamen loco.

\- acabas de confirmar que tu ex esta demente…espera eres cirujano?

\- neurocirujano para ser exactos, termine mi especialidad hace 5 años y soy una eminencia en mi campo .shishishi.

\- Que modestia la tuya Monkey... .- la segunda vuelta estaba por terminar y ace soltó la pregunta.-... y que te hizo querer ser neurocirujano.

Y por una vez en esa noche, luffy daría rienda suelta a una parte de la verdad.- por mi mejor amigo, el me dio este anillo.- levanto la mano derecha y la observo.- se que sonara raro pero me dijo que sería su esposa cuando yo tenía 5 y el 6, una promesa de niños pero la mantuvimos por 10 años...

I

-el murió de alguna enfermedad en el cerebro?

-eh?, no nada de eso, una semana antes de mi cumpleaños número 16 salimos junto a su familia a cenar, el,su hermano, sus padres y yo... pero tuvimos un accidente. Nadie murió, el entro en coma pero unas semanas después cuando despertó las cosas se derrumbaron, Amnesia retrógrada, no recordaba parte de su pasado, para ser específicos no me recordaba a mi. Yo me alejé, iba a entregar el anillo pero su madre me dijo que me lo quedara, perdí contacto por un año pero por algunas razones, los volví a encontrar.

-te alejaste? Porque?!

-no me recordaba portgas, y el me lo pidió

-debiste intentarlo! , no perdías nada luffy!

\- ace...- el mayor calló al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de luffy.- el no me recuerda ,han pasado diez años, lo veo todos los días feliz y al menos se que la amnesia no le arruinó la vida.

Que era eso de que lo veía todos los días, no se había alejado? La tercera vuelta terminó al igual que el tema de conversación, el solo se había terminado de meter y ambos bajaron de la rueda de la fortuna.

-me has llamado por mi nombre luffy...porque

\- por escuchar... solo por hoy...descansa ... Ace.-luffy dio la vuelta a la izquierda, para ir a su casa mientras dejaba a ace frente a shabondy, el se alejaba a paso lento de ahí con una sonrisa que no podría descifrar.

Por otro lado el celular de ace sonó.


	6. V

Vio alejarse a luffy poco a poco, y un sentimiento extraño lo golpeó, no supo como catalogarlo, el ver la mirada de luffy entre resignada y dolida, el que le confiará algo de esa magnitud, el saber que conocía un poco más a ese joven de 25 años, si tan solo su hermano estuviera ahí le preguntaría que demonios era ese sentimiento.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado después de casi 6 meses su foto y su nombre de contacto aparecieron en la pantalla. Hubiera colgado por orgullo pero contestó. Y en vez de un hola cuanto tiempo o algún tipo de saludo lo único que escucho fue.

\- No estas en tu departamento.- se escucho una voz intrigada al otro lado de la línea.- Nunca sales los sábados, me refiero a no tan tarde.

\- Oh hola hermano cómo estás? Yo muy bien ya sabes después de no dar señales de vida por seis meses vengo solo a reclamar porque no estas en casa.- ironizó

-Ace, vamos no te pongas así hermanito, seis meses sin verte ni hablar ha sido muy duro

\- pues no lo parece, de cualquier forma ¿para qué llamas? ¿Y como sabes que no estoy en casa? ¿No se supone estabas de viaje?.

-verás, acabo de regresar y quise pasar a saludarte, pero no estas entonces me iré.

-EH?! Espera no tardaré en llegar !

\- me quedaría pero tengo asuntos pendientes así que creo que voy a

-CUELGAS Y TE MATO RUBIO OXIGENADO!

-oi tranquilo

-No! No puedes llamar como si nada después de seis meses sin saber de tu existencia y colgar porque tienes asuntos pendientes!

\- Ace porque estas tan enojado? No es bueno para la salud. Ni para tu cara, te saldrán arrugas.

Ace pudo imaginar la cara de desconcierto de el estúpido que tenía por hermano mayor.- ¿que porque estoy tan enojado? No se si recuerdes pero hace seis meses te dije que te presentaría oficialmente a mi novia de 4 años y de la nada al día siguiente ya tienes maletas listas diciendo que te vas por trabajo!

\- pudiste presentarle tu novia al viejo o a mamá, y ya lo hacías oficial, de cualquier modo ¿porqué a mi? Quien la debería aprobar es alguno de nuestros padres.

-tienes que ser el primero en conocerla!

El rubio se quedó pensando en las palabras de Ace, de que servía que la conociera? Ya llevaban 4 años de relación.- si bueno lo siento Ace pero la presentación tendrá que esperar... recuerda que tengo unos asuntos pendientes , y lo peor es que como estoy trabajando en otro proyecto apenas tengo tiempo de respirar, pero me la presentas luego.

-¿Qué ? Otra vez vas a posponer.- la llamada se cortó.- estúpido ricitos de oro , juro que cuando te vea me las vas a pagar.

Ace se termino yendo a su casa mientras refunfuñaba de que tan grande podía ser la estupidez humana, aunque sabía que de nada servía quejarse, desde que tenía memoria siempre había sido así. Su camino a casa fue relativamente rápido , entró al edificio, saco las llaves de su apartamento y abrió.

Estaba listo para ir a dormir, el día fue agotador pero no se arrepentía. Y una vez más su teléfono sonó. No se molestó en revisar la persona que le llamaba.

-Si?

-ACE! Estás vivo! Pensé que te habría pasado algo, donde estabas , hoy no fuiste a la casa, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, - el diálogo de la mujer al otro lado del teléfono continúo hasta que ace decidió hablar.

-ma... estoy bien, quedé con un amigo hoy por lo que no fui a casa a almorzar, no te preocupes. ¿Qué es tan importante para que me hables a esta hora?

\- hmm un amigo , oh cierto ,una chica llamó, pregunto por ti.-bueno eso lo había desconcertado , el no conocía a nadie que... oh.-una tal Bonney, y no necesitas decir nada, se que es tu novia lo que no se es porque no me la has presentado cariño.

\- a... ma... este, bueno yo quería presentártela a ti al viejo y al rub... digo a sabo , pero ya sabes que tu lindo hijo se fue por seis meses, y creo que sería injusto el presentarla sin el..

\- bueno, también dijo que le llamarás lo más pronto posible, aunque me pidió que te recordara que

\- mamá no creo que sea adecuado hablar a esta hora, apenas me mantengo despierto lo hablamos luego,si? , dile al viejo que la próxima semana si iré a almorzar a la casa.- colgó.

Sip Bendita sea su suerte, tuvo un día muy agitado, casi se le sale el alma en varios juegos, se enteró de una parte de el pasado desgarrador de luffy, tuvo sentimientos extraños, el estúpido rubio le marco después de seis meses y cuando pensó que su día ahí terminaba su madre le llama diciendo algo de su novia. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que Bonney quería llamarle por algo que según ella era una emergencia, como que se halla acabado la comida del restaurante donde cenaba, o que tuvo que cambiar su vestido porque estaba pasado de moda... cualquier cosa podría esperar hasta mañana.

Aunque también sabía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, si nadie le recordaba se le olvidaría, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias. Sin más se levanto del sofá para ponerse la pijama se dirigió a su cuarto y una vez listo en cuanto toco las sabanas de la cama calló dormido.

Por otro lado,luffy se encontraba camino a casa mientras meditaba todo lo ocurrido, el solo quería llegar a su departamento... pero no tenía comida ahí así que lo descarto, entonces pensó en ir a casa del viejo,aparte de que estaba más cerca de el lugar donde se encontraba. Una vez el tema resuelto siguió pensando en lo ocurrido, tal vez no fue buena idea llamar a portgas por su nombre, y no lo decía porque le desagradara el chico, más bien era para mantener su integridad física social y emocional, ambos se terminarían ilusionando con ese suceso, de diferentes maneras , pero al fin y al cabo ambos se ilusionarían.

Al llegar a la casa de su abuelo pensó en tocar, pero era más que obvio que garp no estaría en casa...así que abrió con la llave que estaba debajo de una maceta y en cuestión de segundos se arrepintió ya que se acordó de la existencia de otra persona que vivía en la casa y era muy probable que lo recibiera con un sartén en mano, otra vez.

Aunque para su sorpresa no fue así, y lo que escuchó fue a una enfadada, y sentimental dadán argumentar con alguien mientras se sorbía los mocos... espera... dadán llorando?

\- dadán? Estas bien? .- siguió escuchando a dadan quejarse.- oye no es normal que llores por..

-ESTÚPIDO! NO PUEDES MANDAR UNA CARTA DICIENDO QUE DEJARÍAS DE VENIR Y DESAPARECER POR MESES!.- eso si desconcertó a luffy , su abuelo se iba seguido y no daba señales de vida por un rato pero eso ya era normal.. entonces porque dadán lloraba y a quien le deci... oh dios!

El peli negro se acercó corriendo a la sala y de no ser porque se agarro del marco de la entrada se hubiera estampado con las escaleras. Se apresuró y cuando estuvo frente a la sala lo vio, un rubio de pelo medianamente largo y ondulado, vestido con un traje azul y un sombrero de copa con lentes de aviador. Ese rubio desaparece por mas de seis meses y aparecía de la nada, luffy no podía estar más feliz.

-.. sabo...- el murmullo se alcanzó a escuchar donde se encontraba dadan y el mencionado por lo que ambos voltearon, la vieja pelirroja se limpió la cara mientras que el rubio mostró sorpresa para después dar una amplia sonrisa dirigida al monito.

\- tanto tiempo sin verte luffy.


	7. VI

-tanto tiempo sin verte luffy.

Sabo observó a su alrededor y mientras luffy reaccionaba se puso delante de un sillón para evitar caer al suelo con lo que se avecinaba.

-SABOO!! .- un luffy lloroso se le abalanzó y lo abrazó como un koala, y tal como predijo ambos terminaron cayendo al sillón.- te extrañe tanto! Porque demonios no hablabas, un mensaje, una carta o algo?! Bueno realmente no importa, cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar? , como sigues de eso?! Estas bien? Como te va en el amor?

El rubio empezó a reír por tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo, en esos casos luffy le recordaba a su madre.- tuve mucho trabajo, lo siento lu, me quedaré bastante tiempo pero es una sorpresa no te puedo decir porque .

-eh?! Porque no!? .- luffy empezó a zarandear a sabo .- dimee! Por favor!

-luuufy!.- el peli negro término de agitarlo por lo que prosiguió.- de ese incidente han pasado 2 años.. estoy bie

\- estuviste un año en rehabilitación y no empieces con tu lo siento no acepto tus disculpas ni nada de eso porque

-luffy! Déjame terminar Ya se que no te gusta el que me disculpe por algo que según tu no fue mi culpa.- el peli negro afirmó, mientras sabo solo suspiró.- bien, y con lo de el amor hay una chica , koala Fisher... pero

\- oh! Vamos sabo! No te puede ir peor que a mi shishishi.

\- ey! Eso no es gracioso lu!

\- que? es la verdad , aveces un poco de humor no hace daño.- y aunque a sabo no le gustara luffy tenía razón, el bromear un poco con los problemas a veces ayudaba.

\- como sea, creo que le gusta alguien más... por lo que estoy pensando en resignarme

\- nuestra relación tiene que servir de algo así que si soy de ayuda avísame.- luffy guiño un ojo, y ambos chicos terminaron riendo por las ocurrencias de el menor

\- jajajaja si ese es el caso , entonces tu también avísame luffy~

Hubieran seguido con su platica de no ser por que dadan los interrumpió de la manera más sutil posible.- consíganse un cuarto par de mocosos sin vergüenza.- y con eso se retiró de la sala no sin antes decirle algo a sabo.- rizos de oro.. en tu ausencia dogra y magra mantuvieron reservada tu mesa.

Dadán no era de mostrar su afecto abiertamente, pero con esos pequeños gestos uno se daba cuenta de que realmente le importa a la mujer.

\- yo también te quiero Dadán! .- la peli roja tronó la lengua y sabo junto con luffy se empezaron a reír.

\- ne~ sabo tienes que contarme tus aventuras, TODO lo que te ha pasado

\- entonces tú también tienes que contarme TODO luffy.

Luffy puso agua para café ya que sería una noche larga.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina mientras platicaban de como les había ido en el tiempo que no se habían visto, sabo tenía 2 semanas que se había aislado del mundo cuando se enteró por medio de la televisión que una nueva serie hacía aparición y esta era dirigida por dos grandes iconos de la farándula, y no solo eso... su amigo era el protagonista. Pero regresando al tema luffy le contó todo lo sucedido hasta ahora incluso la entrevista y salida con su hermano. Pero para sorpresa de luffy ,sabo si sabía lo de la entrevista ... de hecho había terminado lo que restaba de su trabajo para verla, descansar y regresar a grand line.

Hablaron de muchas cosas más, ideando otras tantas muy interesantes e importantes.

\- realmente crees que resulte?

\- luffy, no confías en mi? A parte eso es como... como un plan de emergencia.

\- mmmmh.- el monito lo medito un poco .- bien... pero como se supone que va a funcionar ese extraño plan tuyo eh sabo? No se supone que tienes trabajo y esas cosas?

\- jajaja. Ay luffy , todo esto estaba planeado mucho antes de contártelo, tendré trabajo pero no tanto como hace seis meses.- a sabo le recorrió un escalofrío mientras su Aura se volvía deprimente.- pero eso lo sabrás el lunes

-Eh? Lunes? Sabo a que te

\- descansa lu.- el rubio se paro , agarro su sombrero y se retiró de el lugar dejando a su amigo con la duda.

El domingo transcurrió normal, luffy había ido al hospital para adelantar papeleo y hacer dos operaciones de emergencia. Aunque a veces no era mucho trabajo si era agotador. Pero una vez terminado su trabajo, se dirigió a su apartamento, y de paso se dirigió al súper para hacer las compras del mes.

Una vez en su departamento , acomodó todo lo que compró y aunque la idea de imaginar a que se refería sabo el día de ayer era en extremo tentadora... eran las 8 así que prefirió descansar lo que no había descansado los últimos tres días.

Lunes 6:00 Am.

Ace iba despertando de su sueño reparador y como predijo el día anterior lo único de lo que se acordaba era que su tonto hermano había regresado. Se paró desayunó se metió a bañar y se fue en su porche rojo al estudio—Normalmente al estudio hacía media hora y media hora paea desayunar por lo que siempre llegaba 7:30—sorprendentemente luffy llegó al mismo tiempo que el y luffy siempre llegaba media hora después.

6:00 A.m. departamento de luffy.

Se había despertado desde hace media hora ansioso porque su día comenzará, incluso tenía muchas ganas de llegar temprano al estudio... lo cual era muy raro en el, y la razón de que estuviera muy ansioso era que conociendo a sabo tenía planeado algo para hoy... la pregunta era ¿qué ?

Y sin tiempo que perder se encaminó a la ducha, se cambió con una playera blanca , unos shorts de mezclilla junto con unas sandalias y su sombrero de paja.- cada que iba al estudio iba caminando y pasaba por su amado café matutino-

Se fue caminando de manera tranquila al estudio con café en mano, y llegó relativamente temprano, a las 7:30 para ser exactos lo cual le sorprendió bastante, pero cuando iba entrando logro distinguir a una cabellera rubia persiguiendo a su padre y si, soltó su café—ya le diría a sabo que luego le comprara otro— y salió corriendo en su dirección gritando su nombre.

Por otro lado sabo se encontraba desde hace media hora "discutiendo" con su jefe acerca de la cantidad de trabajo que le dejaba y otros asuntos sin importancia según Dragon.

Y como buen jefe Dragon solo huía de un furibundo sabo mientras se tapaba los oídos.

\- HEY! Dragon!! Eres más infantil que tu hijo sabes?.- y con eso Dragon dejo de cubrirse los oídos.

\- retira lo dicho.- exclamo ofendido.- aparte, ya se que me vas a decir, que esto no era parte del trato, si, tienes razón pero en tu contrato dice que me ayudarías en lo que fuera referente al trabajo a cambio de un buen salario y vacaciones largas creo, y dirás que no es Justo que te halla dejado con todo el trabajo durante seis laargos y eternos meses, peero en mi defensa tu te ofreciste diciendo algo de necesitar una excusa urgente para huir de no se que cosa.

Bien su jefe tenía un punto pero necesitaba unas vacaciones y llegando a grand line se entera que ahora esta a cargo de la división de mercadotecnia y ... a quien engaña estaba feliz con su puesto pero era mucho trabajo, lo que no se espero fue encontrar el libreto de los próximos casi 300 capítulos y el estaba incluido... el actuar no era su fuerte.

Y hubiera seguido discutiendo de no ser por el grito de dos personas que resonó en todo el estudio.

-SABOOO!!/ SABO?!?!.- sip estaba jodido, lo único que hizo fue poner los pies lo mas firmes que podía y esperar el impacto. Y como había vuelto a predecir un borrón negro lo tecleó. Y Justo atrás de ese monito que bien podría jugar americano se encontraba el motivo de su huida y nerviosismo... ajaja su hermano.

\- SABO! Porque no me dijiste que vendrías a verme a mi trabajo eh?! De ser así me hubiera arreglado más.- alzó las cejas y se hecho a reír.

\- oh.. te hubieras arreglado solo por mi lu-ffy~? .- le siguió su juego como de costumbre olvidándose de donde se encontraba.- pero volviendo al tema, trabajo aquí luffy, bueno trabajo para tu padre recuerdas.

Luffy hizo gesto de recordar para terminar con un puño en la palma de su mano como indicación de que recordaba. Y hubieran seguido así pero ace decidió hablar

-sabo...- su aura era la de un demonio fúrico pero eso se vió opacado al ver a luffy encima de su hermano lo cual produjo un sentimiento amargo pero no le hizo caso, y centrándose en su objetivo recordó una de las cosas que quería preguntar.- Se conocen?


	8. VII

\- Se conocen?.- ambas personas en el suelo se observaron y contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-si/NO.- bien... tal vez debieron ponerse de acuerdo antes, en eso sabo pensó que luffy estaba de acuerdo, y más al ver la gracia reflejada en los ojos de ace.

-okey, entonces... tiene mucho tiempo que se conocen? .- y cuando sabo había decidido hablar por los dos , luffy solo le hizo una seña con la mano. Ace al ver que quien contestaría sus preguntas sería luffy se relajó un poco por 2 cosas. Una , dudaba el poder enojarse demasiado con el monito, y dos, luffy no sabía mentir, lo que le aseguraba que todas sus preguntas serían respondidas con sinceridad— no es que luffy le dijera toda la verdad pero si ese fuera el caso se daría cuenta al instante.

\- define mucho tiempo pecas.- sonrió

\- eh? A que te

\- shishishi si, define mucho tiempo, para alguien que cae en paro cardiorrespiratorio 15 minutos es mucho tiempo.—luffy si sabía desviar el tema de eso sabo estaba seguro—.o por ejemplo tu y yo tenemos un poco más de seis meses de conocernos lo cual para un recién nacido también es mucho tiempo. Entonces podría decir que sabo y yo nos conocemos de mucho tiempo y podríamos conocernos desde hace menos de un mes.

El cerebro de ace tardó en procesar todo lo dicho , era muy interesante la información de el paro cardiores... nono espera

eso no importaba en el momento, tal parecía que en ese momento lo único coherente que pudo decir fue.- más de un año?

Luffy habría seguido molestando a ace pero sabo contestó evitando una catástrofe mayor.-si, luffy y yo nos conocemos desde hace más de un año.

\- entonces luffy si sabía dónde estabas?!.— el enojo de ace empezó a crecer.- y en primer lugar porque rayos te fuiste? Pudiste tener trabajo, pero seis meses sin comunicarse con nadie ¿no crees que es mucho?

\- pecas

\- no espera lu, ace no creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablar.

Ace solamente lo vió entre dolido y enojado así que para evitar un desastre. Decidió dejar el tema hasta ahí.

\- bueno... supongo que mi café tendrá que esperar.- luffy se paro mientras se encogía de hombros.

-café?

\- si, me debes un café, tire el mío por tu culpa.

El tema fue dejado ahí. Todo mundo siguió con sus actividades esperando al director Roger, ya que como luffy llegó temprano solo faltaba su presencia. Dragón pudo empezar pero Roger le había comentado que ya que iban a comenzar un nuevo arco él llegaría con los nuevos actores para que todo mundo se conociera.

Tanto luffy como sabo siguieron hablando un rato hasta que llego Roger junto con un grupo variado de gente.

\- ne sabo , tu sabes que va a decirnos Roger?

\- eh?

-si, bueno trabajas para dragón por lo cuál estas bien informado no?.- preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

\- bueno, si, pero no se supone que coby tenía que decirte?.- el peli rosa siempre estaba cerca de luffy por cualquier cosa, pero en esos últimos tres días no lo había visto.

\- oh, a coby le di vacaciones hace tiempo que no ve a su amigo helmeppo

\- se supone que es tu guarda espaldas y secretario...

Al parecer ese comentario ofendió a luffy ya que había puesto su pose de indignación total, la cual en ves de hacerte sentir mal o algo por el estilo daba risa.-número uno! YO NO necesito guarda espaldas, soy lo suficiente mayor para una niñera y sobre todo se defenderme.- lo último era por lo que sabo sabía que luffy tenía guarda espaldas... mas que para el , era para cuidar la integridad de quien lo rodeara..- y numero dos, coby es mi AMIGO antes que un empleado.

\- tranquilo lu, se que coby es tu amigo por sobre todas las cosas, pero eso no quita el hecho de que eres un peligro.

\- yo no soy un peligro.

El rubio sonrió y dijo con sorna.- oh si lo eres, recuerdas el incidente de la sede jurídica ennies lobby?

\- acusaron a robin de plagió y robo de investigación cuando claramente no fue así

\- festival del terror thriller bark

\- todo mundo era una gallina, solo fue una broma.

\- incidente de shabondy island.- Luffy se mostró confundido, lo único que recordaba era el romper una taza giratoria... eso ya era normal en cualquier parque de diversiones.- no me refiero al parque.. Groove número 1 Hospital Shabondy island , para ser específicos estabas en urgencias.

Oh ! Eso...- hacchi estaba muy mal, 3 costillas rotas y una perforó su pulmón...

\- golpeaste al hijo de el secretario de hacienda

\- el imbécil se lo merecía! Por una simple migraña quería que le dieran prioridad! Y no dejaba de acosar a keimi ni siquiera debería haber estado en urgencias.

\- bueno pero

\- y luego de la nada sacó una pistola porque le dije la verdad! Que no era más que una migraña y que se moviera porque tenía una emergencia de verdad... aunque me suspendieron durante 2 semanas...

-bien , esa la voy a pasar. Pero que me dices de tu infiltración Y escape masivo del internado Impel down

\- ese lugar era el infierno, el rector magellan si que daba miedo

\- Hospital general MarineF

-Ni si quiera lo digas...

\- conclusion luffy eres un peligro. Pero volviendo a tu pregunta inicial, vas a empezar el arco de shabondy island.-

El peli negro solo alzó la ceja a modo de pregunta a lo que sabo suspiró.- adaptación de la vez en que junto con tus amigos fuiste al parque de diversiones, y la vez en la que tuviste que hacer servicio comunitario en el hospital, ya sabes el golpe al tipo de la migraña...

-OH! Eso! Genial

\- si si y bueno se supone que Roger presentaría a el nuevo elenco.

Y hablando de el rey de roma roger llegó a interrumpir su plática.

\- luffy, SABO! Hijo mío te he extrañado tanto, oh espera no es momento de ponerse emotivos, primero el trabajo.

Dragón llegó al lado de roger esperando a que todo el personal se reuniera, bueno, casi todo el personal ya que personas como ace no querían saber nada de nadie, incluso si esto significaba el perderse un lindo encuentro con 2 personas en específico.

-bien ya que todos estamos reunidos les explicaré la situación, ellos son parte de el elenco para el arco Shabondy en el que los mugiwara se separaran al final, para dar pasó a cosas más interesantes...Jajajaja ellos.-señaló al grupo a su lado.- son Eustass kidd.- Un pelirrojo alto con cara de maleante que asustaría a cualquiera.- keimi y hacchi.- la primera era una joven de cabello verde ,estatura media y linda sonrisa, por otro lado hacchi era un hombre alto fornido y de cabello cano.-Jewelry Bonney.- aquella mujer tenía una esbelta figura, el cabello largo y rosa hasta la cintura, un tatuaje de luna en su mejilla derecha. Sabo pudo sentir como su mirada iba de luffy a el y de regreso, terminando con su vista fija en el lo cual a sus ojos parecía muy acosador.- Trafalgar Law.- el joven de 26 años aproximados tenía la tez morena, los ojos grises , el cabello negro con barba y patillas ojeras y una cara de aburrimiento total.

Luffy había fijado toda su atención en este último. Sabo lo conocía, sabía a la perfección quien era, aunque el siempre sabe muchas cosas. luffy también ... lo conocía, pero no fue hasta que el y trafalgar cruzaron su mirada cuando luffy solto un susurro.-Torao...

Y sabo era consciente de que sus problemas apenas empezaban


	9. VIII

**_Simultáneamente a la presentación parte de atrás del estudio._**

Ace se encontraba sentado en una banca viendo los árboles que rodeaban el estudio. Realmente sus ganas de volver a entrar ese día se esfumaron, y no era porque no quisiera ver a su estúpido hermano o a su estúpido amigo , de hecho tenía mucho que hablar con Sabo y se sentía mal por haberse enojado con Luffy, ni siquiera sabía lo que había ocurrido y solo se fue ; no es como si tuvieran algo entre... ellos o sí?

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió que le tocaban su hombro izquierdo pegó un brinquito.

-Valla Ace, que hace mi extraño ahijado aquí atrás mientras se pierde la presentación del elenco?.

Ahijado? ... mmm ahijado ah!.-Rayleigh! ¿ Qué haces aquí?

\- Nada que te importe lo suficiente, y soy tu padrino- le dió un golpe a Ace , lo que hizo que tuviera una extraña sensación, recordó que alguna vez alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza con un

-puño de amor- fue el susurro que salió de los labios de Ace, susurro que fue escuchado por Rayleigh dejándolo un poco impactado, claro que no lo dejo ver y prosiguió a observar a Ace esperando una respuesta.- oye Rayleigh, supongo que si tú estás aquí es porque el viejo te lo pidió , ¿no deberías estar allá adentro?

-debería , pero Roger siempre tarda con eso de presentar

\- Rayleigh...nadie te conoce

-claro que me conocen, soy Silvers Rayleigh- solto una risa al ver la cara de Ace

-yo no me refería a eso, aunque no dudo que conozcas a alguien del elenco es importante que conozcas al protagonista...

-oh el joven Monkey , bueno todos los actores de reparto conocen a Luffy, Ace

\- ¿Qué? Pero yo no conocía a Luffy de antes- el pecoso iba a empezar con las preguntas, y Rayleigh sabía que no tenía todas las respuestas.

-como sea tu no me haz contestado mi pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta?.

-¿porqué estás aquí afuera?

\- ¿yo? solo quería tomar aire fresco.

\- ajá, eso y aparte estas celoso , soy viejo más no estúpido.- volteó a ver a Ace directamente a los ojos mientras el pecoso solo lo veía sorprendido.

-ce-celoso?! Porque estaría celoso?!

\- por la relación que tienen tu Hermano y el joven Luffy.-para el gusto de Ace la conversación no estaba tomando un rumbo muy agradable, lo que lo llevo a ponerse nervioso, tartamudeando Palabras incoherentes y jugando con sus manos.

-a-a-A MI NO ME GUSTA LUFFY! Rayleigh! Tengo novia!.-Rayleigh lo único que hizo fue reír de una manera escandalosa.

\- Jajaja,yo en ningún momento dije que eran celos amorosos Ace .- los colores se le subieron a la cara.- yo me refería a celos fraternales... aunque ahora que lo mencionas es una lástima que tengas novia, digo, el joven Monkey es un muy buen partido, es guapo, amable, caritativo, atlético, muy inteligente ya que es doctor a muy corta edad, y con un gran sentido del humor entre muchas cosas, además

El peli negro interrumpió de una manera muy abrupta lo que decía su padrino.- porque sabes todo eso? Además,me gustan las mujeres.- termino tratando de bajar su sonrojo.

\- a mi también me gustan las mujeres, pero eso no impide que me fije en las cualidades de alguien o evite que reconozca si la persona es atractiva.- alzó los hombros.- pero como iba diciendo no es como cualquier modelo, de todas maneras si eres feliz Ace esta bien.

-Co-como sea, creo que deberías ir entrando Rayleigh.- comentó restándole importancia al tema.

\- Deberíamos, querrás decir Ace, vamos vamos no te quedes ahí, lo más seguro es que sea el turno de mi aparición y los demás actores ya se hallan ido- como vio que su pecoso ahijado estaba por protestar, continuó su monólogo evitando que soltara aunque sea una sola palabra.- ademas , arreglas las cosas con tu hermano o no lo sé dale un buen golpe y después le dices que hay que hablar ¿te gusta la idea?

Ace soltó una risa su padrino siempre sabía como animarlo.- claro, la idea del golpe suena genial.

\- Si si lo sé, mis ideas son geniales. ¿Como crees que tu padre llegó tan alto?-no dejo que Ace contestara.- por supuesto que lo ayude

-Lo que digas-rodó los ojos.

\- Oye Ace, cuando me vas a presentar a tu linda novia?

-¿Ah? Bueno, pensaba presentarla cuando estuviera Sabo presente, pero se fue entonces no la he presentado.- se empezó a rascar la mejilla tratando de analizar la situación.- arreglaré las cosas con Sabo

\- Después de darle su merecido?

\- Si, después de eso, y cuando lo arregle se las presentare.- mostró una pequeña sonrisa.- espero presentarla. Antes de la siguiente semana.

\- Claro, pero si lo tuyo con la señorita Jewelry no funciona.-¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SABÍA EL NOMBRE DE SU NOVIA ?!.-siempre puedo hablarle muy bien de ti al Joven Monkey.

-PADRINO!

\- Bueno ya ya... aunque la oferta no era broma.- Ace levanto las manos apunto de estrangular a su padrino mientras Rayleigh se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, cuando Ace se dió cuenta ya se encontraba dentro del estudio enfrente de su papá, rizos de oro, luffy ,un mapache y un maleante

Pelirrojo.

Momentos antes,dentro del estudio.

-Bien! Solo falta que les presente a mi mejor amigo y mano derecha,Silvers Rayleigh.- Roger nunca se dió cuenta de que el mencionado hacia rato que no estaba a su lado,bastante rato a decir verdad.

-mmh viejo?

-¿Si, Sabo?

\- El tío Rayleigh no esta ahí.- señalo el lugar vacío a lado de Roger, para ese momento los únicos que quedaban ahí eran Sabo,Luffy,Roger, Trafalgar y Kidd. Tanto Dragon como los actores restantes se retiraron hacia sus camarotes asignados esperando a que empezara el día de trabajo.

Ya les habían explicado todo lo que necesitaban saber, así que el conocer a uno que otro actor después no les afectaba mucho.

\- ¿¡Dónde demonios se habrá metido ese viejo borracho?!

\- ¿A quien le dices borracho, Roger?- el mencionado volteó de forma mecánica para mirar a quien le hablaba, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la sombra de los lentes de Rayleigh antes de que este le propinara un golpe justo en la cabeza.

-Haz aceptado que eres viejo amigo mío.

\- Te insultas a ti mismo Roger? Deberías tener más autoestima sabes?.- Roger recordó que tenían la misma edad por lo que maldijo por lo bajó.

Por otro lado tanto Sabo como Luffy observaron que atrás de Rayleigh estaba Ace, cosa que hizo que sabo se tensara sin saber que podría pasar. Luffy fue el primero en hablar.

-Pecas... yo , lo siento ,debí.- Ace lo interrumpió y le dió una sonrisa que dejó sin aliento a Luffy.

-Luffy, no te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonarte no es como si supieras que Sabo era mi hermano. Por otro lado yo me debo disculpar, no debí enojarme. Te invitaré un café como compensación te parece?

Sabo veía expectante el desarrollo de tal escena, y antes de que siguiera divagando Ace se volteó, lo miro con una de esas miradas en donde sabías que lo habías arruinado. Espero a que se acercara y pronunció su nombre lo suficientemente alto para que el peli negro lo escuchara..—Ace...- el pecoso lo golpeó en el estómago.

-Eso fue por irte mucho tiempo y no dar señales de vida.- fue lo primero que dijo , Sabo lo veía mientras se agarraba el estómago y se recuperaba del Golpe.- por otro lado, saliendo del estudio tu y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

Y fue así como con la cabeza en alto Ace se retiró sin notar las miradas de los que según el eran un mapache y un maleante.

Luffy se acercó a Sabo, este estaba sujetándose el estómago.-Auch, eso enserio debió doler, digo no todos los días tu hermano te golpea.- El rubio le lanzó una mirada molesta a Luffy.- ey! No me veas así! Yo no te dije huye de tus responsabilidades como hermano mayor.

-Luffy ... cállate y ayúdame a levantarme

-Shishishi , lo que digas gruñón, pero enserio la próxima no creo que sea recomendable que huyas... al menos no de forma tan indiscreta.

Luffy sujeto a Sabo de los brazos para ayudarlo a pararse, Rayleigh intento contener una pequeña risa, ya que siendo sinceros no espero que Ace se tomara muy a pecho su consejo, claro que Ace siempre lo tomaba todo literal cuando se le hacía enfadar, pero bueno, no era su culpa que su ahijado abajo de toda esa capa de buenos modales y joven tranquilo fuera un monstruo con ataques temperamentales ... y sentimentales. Si que era un chico raro.

-Bien! ¿Porque no empezamos a grabar? Supongo que todos ustedes tienen planes para esta tarde y todos queremos salir temprano, sin mencionar que el joven Trafalgar tiene una mirada de aburrimiento total.- Luffy había olvidado la existencia de Law.

-¿Luffy, vamos?- Sabo se había acercado a luffy indicándole el camino hacia el camerino y el set, Luffy lo observo, y después de la manera más discreta posible observo a Law, y para su suerte : 1) No fue nada discreto y 2) Law venía hacía su dirección.

-En un momento te alcanzo Sabo.-Sabo solo lo miro interrogante y renuente a dejarlo solo por lo que Luffy continuó hablando.- con tremendo golpe que te ha dado Portgas seguro te alcanzo a mitad de camino.

Sabo rodó los ojos y se dirigió al set para hablar algunas cosas con Dragon. El rubio no era tonto, sabía que Luffy tenía que hablar con trafalgar, solo esperaba que no terminara mal, ya tenía suficiente con un golpe para que terminara el día con una jaqueca.

Law terminó de acortar la distancia entre el y Luffy, lo observo por unos cuantos segundos, y habló.- hola Mugiwara-ya, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.


End file.
